Ralph
Ralph is a skilled battler, a father, and the former head of the Marowak Dojo in Amp City. He often prowls around the city and sunbathes on roofs. Personality * Jolly/capable of taking hits * Rock Head * Flame Thrower/Swords Dance/Bone Club/Bone Rush Despite being old and a believer in hard work and discipline, Ralph is far from being a serious and cold hearted man. He's energetic, loud, loves to make a statement and be in the center of attention, and always takes things too far. He loves his family, but he can be both selfish and caring. Toward his sons he wants only what he thinks is the best, but constantly will push that instead of what may actually be good for them. When he starts to fight or gets flustered or heated, much of his judgement is thrown out the window, and he may attack unprovoked. Ralph has and will kill other Pokemon. History Ralph was born to Harold and Zoe in the City of Origin. He grew up in a small community, going to school to get good grades. His father insisted he go into gymnastics and so he attended up until he was an adult. At that point, an event happened in which he got angry at one of his teammates and killed them. Ralph evolved and in a split second decision ran away. He traveled all across the continent, battling and smooth talking his way through life, and ultimately decided to settle in Amp City. The Pokemon there didn't--and still don't, really--mind having him around. He liked to run across the rooftops and got into trouble with local gangs. At around the age of twenty, he and a Mareep hit it off. However, she left after a few years due to his rowdy and immature behavior. It was when Ralph was running through the city that he was chased into a street and crashed through the window of a general store. He met Wanda and the manager forced him to work there until the damage was payed off. The two stuck together and became good friends, and after a few years, married and had a son, Edmund. Around this time, Ralph decided to make what became known as the Marowak Dojo and registered within the tournament network. His first hired trainer was a Phantump, and they became best friends. One stormy night when his son was 5, he got a knock on the door from a small and dirty Mareep, Lestrade, who claimed to be his son. Ralph took him in as part of the family and since then he raised and trained both his sons and ran the dojo with not much problems. He had them entered in the tournaments until Lestrade became disqualified, and then spent the better part of a week working to break him out of jail. Ralph handed the dojo over to Edmund and officially retired at age 50 in order to avoid criminal charges being shoved onto Edmund. He hangs around the town and battles quite often at the dojo. Relationships Wanda They've been together since Ralph was pretty young. They work well together and Wanda doesn't seem to mind his violent tendencies. She's always there for him and he would do anything for her. Lestrade Their relationship is very strained. Lestrade blames Ralph for giving him the chance to mega evolve, and became uncomfortable by his homicidal behavior. Though they stopped talking for upwards of two years, Lestrade eventually decided to talk to him again. It's rocky, and they bicker. Edmund Absolutely terrified of Ralph, Edmund does his best to keep the family together. Ralph isn't incredibly close to him, but they still see each other often. Jake Ariel Linnea Aeloz Ralph's best friend. Mary and Ezekiel Harold and Zoe Extras Theme Songs * Work This Body * Ready To Die * Unpack Your Heart (alongside Wanda) Charahub